Save me from the Dark
by Dark Anubis
Summary: Harry rencontre un jeune garçon qui va bouleverser sa vision du monde... L'histoire reprend la fin du livre 4. Yaoi, reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! Comme je n'aime pas la trame après le 5ème bouquin j'ai décidé de réécrire l'histoire en rajoutant un personnage de ma composition. J'espère que vous aimerez!

Chapitre 1: L'arrivée à Privet Drive

Thybald écrasa du pied sa clope et bâilla. Le ciel était complètement gris, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Il remit son ample manteau de cuir et se leva. Le temps lourd rendait ses longs cheveux noirs humides, les collait sur sa nuque de manière désagréable. Il détestait ça mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'éviter, il ne voulait pas les attacher. Son regard porta vers la rue et comme il n'y avait personne, il se risqua jusqu'au petit magasin en bas de la rue. Il n'avait plus d'allumettes et de bougies, il en aurait besoin pour la nuit et tant pis pour les braves gens qui le voyaient passer et iraient sans doute se terrer chez eux, effrayés.

Thybald était goth et le revendiquait. Il portait des bottes qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux avec des chaînes et des pics, son pantalon en cuir crissait à chaque pas et son long manteau qui atteignait presque terre volait au vent comme des ailes noires et sinistres. Il portait en permanence un T-shirt à manches longues noir sur lequel était un motif qu'il aimait bien, squelette, sorcière à demi nue, mage noir, etc. Cette fois, c'était un dragon. Thybald adorait les dragons et les loups-garous. Il aimait tout ce qui était noir et funèbre ; les cimetières, il y allait souvent tout seul pour se recueillir ou pour réfléchir. Il s'y sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même et avec tous les morts. Mais il n'était pas un goth sociable, loin de là. Il détestait par dessus tout traîner avec les espèces de faux-jetons de son ancien lycée. Ils se croyaient les meilleurs parce qu'ils étaient forts en sport et en classe, et parce qu'ils avaient du succès! Lui détestait qu'on le remarque, il aimait être seul, avec ses livres et sa musique. Plus d'une fois, on l'avait embêté parce qu'il s'habillait différemment et qu'il avait des goûts différents. On s'était moqué de lui, on l'avait agressé, une fois une bande de cons de sa classe avait même failli le tabasser parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu leur donner de l'argent. Mais c'était fini, maintenant.

Ses parents venaient de divorcer et aucun ne voulait d'un goth comme fils. Leur divorce avait duré des mois, de longs mois amers où ils avaient passé leur temps à se crier dessus et à se reprocher l'attitude de leur fils unique. Thybald détestait ça. Il détestait ses parents pour lui avoir imposé ça et pour lui avoir reproché d'être la cause de leur divorce. Il détestait sa mère, Martha, pour avoir pris un amant alors qu'elle était encore mariée à son père. Son père Francis ne voulait absolument pas s'entendre avec lui, il lui gueulait tout le temps dessus parce qu'il avait honte d'avoir un fils pareil, parce qu'il voulait que Thybald soit normal. Il ne comprenait pas que pour lui, c'était ça être normal. Quand ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient enfin se séparer, il avait été heureux pour une fois, mais il ne voulait pas aller habiter avec l'un ou avec l'autre et il le leur avait dit. Alors son père avait appelé une vieille tante à lui et lui avait demandé un service. Une vieille tante qui vivait en Angleterre. Il lui avait demandé de prendre Thybald chez elle, contre un peu d'argent chaque mois bien sûr. Comme ça, tout le monde serait content et la pauvre vieille aurait de l'argent, elle qui était toujours dans le besoin d'après son père. Thybald était français, mais il parlait assez bien anglais, il était même le premier de sa classe. Il passait son temps à parler sur des forums en anglais et on lui avait plus d'une fois dit qu'il faisait très natif, qu'on avait pas l'impression qu'il était français à la base. Thybald avait accepté et deux mois plus tard, après avoir réglé les problèmes administratifs, il s'était retrouvé chez sa tante Arabella Figg.

Sa grande-tante l'avait accueillie de son mieux mais ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, elle était trop vieille et trop différente de lui, mais au moins elle ne le traitait pas d'enfant dénaturé comme le faisait parfois sa mère. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'école alors il lui avait dit qu'il ne parlait pas assez anglais pour ça. Elle l'avait cru et avait fait en sorte qu'il reçoive à la rentrée des cours à domicile, et il s'en portait très bien comme ça. Pendant ce temps, il passait son temps à traîner dans les rues et à fumer et lire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Plusieurs fois déjà, les habitants du quartier s'étaient plaints parce qu'il faisait mauvais genre avec son look goth et son maquillage dans le quartier, mais sa tante était presque sourde alors ça allait, et de toute façon elle lui avait encore rien dit. Les habitants avaient peur de lui et le traitaient de sataniste, il l'avait déjà entendu de la part d'une femme avec un cou de girafe qui avait parlé tout haut devant lui à une amie en croyant qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Thybald les avait surpris en allant les voir et en leur parlant un anglais très fluide, et il les avaient traité de sales mégères intolérantes et les avaient menacé de les maudire si elles continuaient. Il avait bien ri en voyant leurs mines horrifiées! Elles s'étaient enfuies en courant et plus une n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit devant lui.

Il y avait un garçon que Thybald n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout dans le quartier. C'était un gros garçon de son âge, très fort et très bête. Il s'appelait Dudley Dursley et c'était le fils de la dame au cou de girafe (elle s'appelait Pétunia, d'après ce que sa tante lui avait dit). Dudley était si bête qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien. Il passait son temps à se moquer de lui quand il le croisait, une fois il avait même voulu le tabasser mais Thybald avait sorti un livre relié et avait fait semblant de réciter des incantations maudites devant lui. Et bien, ça avait marché puisque le lourdaud s'était enfui à toutes jambes! Telle mère, tel fils. Thybald avait bien ri là aussi, surtout lorsque Dudley s'était mis à le traiter de sorcier. Si seulement!

Thybald aimait la sorcellerie et il avait plusieurs fois essayé d'en faire, sans succès. Pourtant il avait suivi à la lettre toutes les instructions des livres qu'il avait trouvé! Enfin, peut-être pas toutes. Le sang de dragon ne se vendait pas au drugstore du coin et il fallait aller chercher soi-même la bave de crapaud et les yeux de lézard, c'était pas pratique. Il avait essayé une fois de s'aventurer dans une mare pour attraper un de ces batraciens et il avait trempé ses vêtements pour rien. Qui aurait pu croire que les crapauds étaient si difficiles à attraper! Mais il n'avait toujours pas abandonné, il y arriverait un jour!

Thybald avait chaud, mais il refusa d'enlever son manteau. La caissière du magasin lui jeta presque ses achats à la figure tellement elle était tremblante de peur; elle craignait donc qu'il la maudisse aussi? Pas comme s'il aurait pu y arriver. Il prit ses allumettes et ses bougies (blanches et rouges, malheureusement ils n'en vendaient pas d'autres couleurs!) et se mit à rentrer chez lui. Il remarqua en passant que les Dursley étaient revenus (ils étaient partis à Londres la veille) et déchargeaient leurs affaires. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Les bagages étaient volumineux et se composaient d'une grosse valise, d'un balai énorme d'une drôle de forme et... d'une cage où se trouvait un hibou! Thybald écarquilla les yeux, oui, le hibou, ou plutôt la chouette blanche, était encore là. Un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts, tenait la cage et se disputait avec Dudley.

" Pas question, je refuse de laisser Hedwige entre tes mains! "

" Allez quoi, je veux juste voir jusqu'à quel poids elle peut porter! "

" Non! Tu vas lui faire du mal! "

" N'importe quoi! Hein, maman, que je suis pas comme ça? " dit Dudley en se tournant vers sa mère.

" Bien sûr que non, Dudlichou, tu es la douceur même! "

" Et ne va pas t'aviser de jeter un sort ou je ne sais quoi! Grogna le père, Vernon. Je sais que c'est interdit. Je t'ai à l'oeil, garnement! "

Thybald ouvrit de gros yeux. Jeter un sort? Les Dursley ne l'avait pas encore vu, sinon ils n'auraient jamais dit quoi que ce soit!

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? "dit Thybald en se joignant à eux.

Le garçon le regarda bizarrement. Thybald soupira. Encore un qui ne le comprenait pas alors qu'il voulait l'aider!

" Tout va bien "dit méchamment Dudley, " on était juste en train de discuter avec Harry. ".

" Ça ne te regarde pas, petit voyou. "dit Vernon. " File avant que j'appelle la police! "

" Parce que je vous ai demandé ce qui se passait? "

" Oh toi je te connais, Pétunia m'a parlé de toi! "Il se tourna vers sa femme qui était blanche comme un linge. " N'aie pas peur, ma chérie, je ne le laisserai pas faire! "

" Il est comme lui! "cria la laide femme en désignant l'autre garçon, Harry. "Ils sont anormaux tous les deux! "

Thybald ricana et tira la langue. Il y avait un piercing en forme d'anneau argenté. Pétunia faillit s'évanouir.

" Ouais, on chante Satan et on va égorger des bébés sur les tombes ensemble, vous saviez pas? "

En fait, c'était plus un truc de sataniste que de goth, mais pour une fois ça lui déplaisait pas d'avoir cette image si ça pouvait faire peur aux Dursley. Il détestait cette famille et à voir le rire gai que poussa Harry, lui non plus n'en était pas très fan.

" Dé... démon! " hurla Pétunia, et même son mari et son fils reculèrent en laissant tout en plan. Ils s'enfuirent vers leur maison en laissant Harry et Thybald seuls.

" C'était cool, ce que tu as fait. " dit Harry en me tendant la main. Je la serrais. "Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et toi? "

" Thybald Caïn Gryffin, mais tu peux m'appeler Thybald. Ou Thy. "

" Ok, Thy alors. Tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu veux. Je crois que tante Pétunia m'a parlé de toi sur le chemin. Elle a dit qu'un voyou avait déménagé chez Mme Figg. C'est toi? "

" Le seul et l'unique. "dit Thybald en riant. " Les Dursley sont ta famille, alors? Tu leur ressembles pas du tout! "

" Merci. En fait, ma mère et ma tante étaient soeurs, c'est dur à croire, hein? "

" Ouais. "

" Ecoute, il faut que j'aille ranger mes affaires, mais si tu veux on peut se voir après? "

" Ça me va. Tu veux aller où? "

" Je sais pas, loin d'ici. Tu peux venir me chercher dans disons, deux heures? Mon oncle et ma tante veulent pas me laisser sortir, mais je pense que ça devrait aller si c'est toi. Ils oseront rien dire. "

" Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure, Harry. "

" A tout à l'heure, Thy. "

Thybald laissa Harry à son ménage et rentra chez lui, tout heureux. Il s'était enfin fait un ami! D'accord, Harry ne s'habillait pas terrible (il portait une espèce de pull immonde et un pantalon trop grands pour lui et tout délavé, à croire qu'il ait appartenu à Dudley!) mais il paraissait sympa et intéressant. Il fallait qu'il lui demande pour sa chouette et son balai. En fait, s'il y réfléchissait bien, la chouette et le balai étaient souvent décrits comme des objets de sorcière. Et puis, n'était-ce pas un chaudron qu'il avait vu dépasser du coffre? Ça risquait d'être la meilleure journée qu'il ait jamais eue depuis qu'il était arrivé! Il avait hâte de revoir Harry!

A suivre.

Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'écris la suite très vite! Je n'ai pas encore décidé avec qui mettre Thybald, Sirius ou Remus peut-être? J'attends vos reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Ouah désolé pour le retard, j'avais jamais le temps de passer à un cyber-café à cause des cours (ou alors j'étais trop paresseux, il est pas à côté de chez moi)! Mais j'ai quand même l'ordi du lycée, j'ai pu continuer à écrire même s'il n'y avait pas internet, alors voilà la suite! Et merci pour vos reviews! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour poster un chapitre assez souvent. Je ne crois pas que Thybald et Harry vont finir ensembles, ils vont être amis c'est tout, mais j'ai des plans pour eux, pas de problème! lol

**Chapitre 2 : Le monde sorcier**

Thybald avait eu le temps de faire le tour du quartier pendant les deux heures qu'il avait à attendre, il était même passé voir sa tante pour lui demander un peu plus d'argent de poche. C'était elle qui gardait ce que ses parents lui envoyaient. Généralement, elle lui donnait de quoi acheter ses clopes et quelques babioles par-ci par-là, rien de bien méchant, mais il arrivait très bien à faire avec, même si des fois il s'ennuyait ferme. Maintenant qu'il s'était fait un ami, il avait envie de voir si les cinémas de Little Whinning étaient aussi pourris qu'ils en avaient l'air.

"C'est pour quoi faire, tous ces sous?" avait demandé la veille femme.

"Les dépenser."

"Où ça?"

"Dans des magasins."

Elle avait froncé les sourcils.

"Où tu vas?"demanda-t-elle alors qu'il sortait encore une fois.

"Dehors."

"Tu rentres quand?"

"Plus tard. Tchao."

Il était parti avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester. Thybald l'aimait bien, au fond, la vieille, même si elle écoutait des chansons ennuyeuses et qu'elle passait son temps à regarder la télé. Les chats qu'elle avait chez elle n'étaient pas si chiants si on savait comment les prendre, et puis Thybald aimait bien les chats. Il avait toujours voulu en avoir un, noir de préférence, mais sa mère était allergique et détestait les animaux. Maintenant, il en avait tout pleins chez lui, c'était cool. Il se demanda si Harry aimait les chats. Il mit ses écouteurs et marcha jusqu'à la maison des Dursley, de la musique plein les oreilles.

Il sonna à la porte des Dursley en fredonnant "Somewhere I belong" de Linkin Park de toutes ses forces, histoire de bien annoncer son arrivée. Un Vernon mécontent vint ouvrir, ses petits yeux de porc grands ouverts. Il tenait un fusil et le pointait vers Thybald qui recula, surpris.

"Va-t'en, sale voyou! Je ne veux pas d'un gamin anormal de plus!"

"Eh, du calme, je suis juste venu chercher Harry!" cria Thybald, choqué. "Vous êtes malade?"

"JAMAIS! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOUTE CETTE MAGIE, CES PERSONNES BIZARRES QUI MENACENT MA FAMILLE, CES CHOSES CONTRE NATURE! HARRY RESTE ICI, UN POINT C'EST TOUT!"

Thybald n'osait plus rien dire. Cet homme était fou! Dire que c'était lui qu'on traitait de fou dangereux, au moins il ne pointait pas une arme chargée sur les gens et il ne les menaçait pas avec quelque chose de vraiment mortel! Tout ça parce que qu'il avait voulu se faire un ami? C'était trop irréel, comme situation! Il vit derrière la porte Petunia qui se cachait dans la cuisine et Dudley qui encourageait son père.

"Ouais, vas-y papa! Fais-lui voir, à ce type!"

Bande de ploucs! Thybald leva les mains bien en évidence pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et qu'il ne voulait de mal à personne. Où était Harry? Il espérait que les Dursley ne lui aient pas fait de mal, il avait l'air à peu près normal (si on exceptait le balai et les autres attributs de sorcier), mais au moins il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir tuer la première personne qui le contrariait!

"Thy!" dit justement Harry en apparaissant derrière Vernon, une espèce de baguette à la main. "Arrête, oncle Vernon!Expelliarmus!"

Thybald n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un éclair sembla sortir de la baguette. Il frappa l'arme de Vernon qui s'envola. Vernon poussa un cri et se précipita sur Harry pour l'étrangler, les mains en avant.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

En une seconde, les bras et les jambes de Vernon se collèrent à son corps et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il était devenu aussi rigide d'une planche de bois. Thybald en resta bouche bée. Petunia hurlait comme un goret qu'on égorge.

"Vernoooon! Vernoooon!!!!!"

"Thy, ça va?" demanda Harry en se joignant à lui. "Il ne t'a pas fait de mal?"

Que dire? Thybald regarda Harry comme si une nouvelle tête lui avait poussé.

"Tu as... tu as... fait de la magie?"

"Je peux tout t'expliquer...enfin..."

Pauvre Harry, il avait l'air vraiment gêné! Thybald secoua la tête pour rassembler ses idées. C'était extraordinaire! Harry savait faire de la magie, il l'avait vu de ses yeux vu!

En parlant d'yeux, il jeta un regard vers Dudley... et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de se remettre, ce faux-jeton s'était faufilé jusqu'au fusil de Vernon et l'avait pris! Il pointait maintenant l'arme vers Harry qui n'avait rien vu, évidemment Dudley était dans son dos!

"Harry! Attention!" hurla Thybald en se jetant entre Dudley et son ami.

Le coup partit. Thybald vit la scène se dérouler au ralenti, comme dans ces films d'action où le héros était filmé sous tous les angles. Sauf que lui ne savait pas faire de kung-fu ou de karaté et il n'était pas aussi rapide. Mais cela suffit quand même à sauver Harry.

Il sentit une douleur atroce sur sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et il tomba, le souffle coupé. Harry hurla. Dudley hurla, Petunia hurla, il aurait bien voulu faire pareil mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le sol était très dur malgré la moquette, il pouvait voir la sale face de Vernon pas très loin de son visage, la moquette devenait humide de son sang. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand Thybald les rouvrit, il ne savait pas où il était. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre des voix, mais elles étaient lointaines et étouffées. Il essaya de se lever sur un coude et se rendit compte que ses vêtements et son manteau avaient été remplacés par une espèce de longue robe blanche. Il était allongé sur un lit à baldaquins. Il sortit du lit et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une immense chambre en pierre richement meublée et décoré de tapisseries aux couleurs éclatantes.

"Thybald, il est l'heure, dit une voix douce et forte en même temps."

Thybald se retourna juste à temps pour voir un homme de haute stature se tenir sur le seuil de la porte. Il portait un ample manteau vert sombre; ses yeux étaient aussi pénétrants que ceux d'un serpent et d'ailleurs, Thybald fut hypnotisé...

"L'heure de quoi?" Finit-il par demander.

L'intronisation, bien sûr, dit l'homme en face de lui. C'est aujourd'hui, aurais-tu oublié?"

"Euh..."

"Ne t'avise pas de faire attendre nos invités, surtout, répliqua l'homme à la mine sévère. La dernière fois, Brunehilde Malefoi me l'a fait remarquer et j'ai failli perdre la face. Tu sais que je déteste cela, mon fils."

Thybald ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était cet homme? Pourquoi l'appelait-il son fils? Où était-il?

"Je..."

"Cette femme me rend folle! Juste parce qu'elle est l'héritière en titre des Malefoi, elle se croit tout permis! Notre famille n'a jamais laissé les Malefoi les dominer. Jamais, tu m'entends?"

Etait-ce lui ou l'air autour de l'inconnu commençait-il à se gorger d'éclairs? Thybald retint de pousser un cri et s'assit dans le lit pour éviter de tomber par terre. Où était-il tombé? Encore un fou! Et où était Harry, d'ailleurs?

L'homme claqua des doigts et tout d'un coup, une robe semblable à la sienne, sauf qu'elle était noire avec des franges vertes au bout, apparut comme par enchantement.

"Mets-ça, dit l'inconnu. Je l'ai choisie spécialement pour toi. Tu dois être parfait pour comparaître devant les quatre plus grands sorciers du monde de la Magie."

"Quoi?" Ne put retenir Thybald.

"Quoi quoi?"

"J'en ai marre! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, où je suis, je m'en vais!"

Il poussa l'homme qui chancela, complètement hébété. La chambre menait à un long couloir en pierre sinistre, avec des tableaux pleins les murs. Thybald détala en chemise de nuit, les pieds nus. Il faisait quand même un peu froid, mais il pourrait se soucier du reste quand il aurait trouvé où il était. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait beaucoup des apparences... n'empêche, il aurait bien voulu récupérer ses anciens vêtements. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir encore son maquillage. Ses cheveux sentaient bizarre, comme un parfum de fleur qui se retrouvait d'ailleurs sur tout son corps. Il détestait ce genre de flagrance sauf quand une préparation l'exigeait. Thybald préférait les préparations un peu plus chimiques comme au cours de ...chimie, justement. Plus tard, qui sait, il deviendrait peut-être chimiste ou médecin-légiste? Il paraît que ça rapportait bien, et on ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de concurrence en tant que médecin-légiste... Travailler avec les morts, c'était parfait pour lui.

Mort, en tout cas, c'était ce que semblait être cet endroit. Thybald marcha longtemps sans apercevoir âme qui vive. Le couloir n'avait aucune fenêtre, juste des torches. C'était comme s'il était au fond d'un cachot froid et humide; s'il ne trouvait pas la sortie très vite, il attraperait froid avec ces dalles et ces courants d'air glacés alors qu'il était en simple chemise de nuit et pieds nus.

Tandis qu'il marchait, Thybald entendit des chants sortir d'une pièce située tout au bout du couloir. Il se diririgea en hâte vers cette direction en espérant qu'il trouverait de l'aide.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il poussa la porte en bois pour voir une espèce de roue sur laquelle était attachée un homme qui pleurait, les vêtements en lambeaux et les membres à moitié tordus. On le torturait manifestement. Il y avait tellement de sang que Thybald eut envie de crier. Il pouvait comprendre les sacrifices, certes, pour certaines opérations mais de là à sacrifier un être humain? Il était goth, pas sataniste ou inhumain, merci!

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Hurla-t-il à l'homme qui se trouvait de dos et qui dirigeait la séance de torture.

Autour de lui, d'autres personnes encapuchonnées et avec des baguettes se tournèrent vers Thybald. Elles étaient masquées. La victime poussa un cri de douleur alors que leur chef enfonçait un clou dans son annulaire.

"Arrêtez j'ai dit!"

Les hommes masqués se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir leur visage mais il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'ils étaient fâchés. Thybald leva fièrement les yeux. Puisqu'il le fallait, il allait crever en homme!

Le chef se retourna lentement. Thybald vit qu'il avait un masque différent des autres, en forme de dragon. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant que le monde n'explose en un éclair blanc fut : "Avada Kedavra!"

Il se réveilla encore une fois, le corps en sueur. Cette fois, il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, il pouvait le savoir grâce à l'odeur d'alcool qui flottait autour de lui. Il y avait aussi une perfusion sur son bras et il reconnut immédiatement Harry qui se tenait à ses côtés.

"Thy!" hurla son ami en se précipitant sur lui. Tu es réveillé!

"Où?" demanda Thybald en essayant de se mettre debout, mais il avait tellement mal qu'il renonça.

"Nous sommes à l'hôpital, on t'a amené là sparce que Dudley t'a tiré dessus. Thy, j'ai bien cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas! La blle sétait logée dans ton coeur. Les médecins ne te donnaient pas une chance sur mille!"

Thybald secoua la tête. Les images de sa rencontre avec les hommes masqués dansaient encore devant ses yeux.

"Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps?" demanda-t-il.

La souffrance était atroce. Il avait l'impression qu'un bulldozer lui avait traversé l'abdomen.

"Trois jours. lui répondit Harry. Tu as vraiment failli y passer!"

"Mais ça va mieux, non? Chuchota Thybald en voyant à quel point Harry était bouleversé. Je suis encore en vie..."

"Tu ne comprends pas! Hurla son ami comme s'il était hystérique. J'étais à deux doigts de te perdre, comme j'ai perdu Cédric!"

Thybald regarda Harry bizarrement.

"Cédric?"

"Je..."

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Thybald eut peur qu'il s'agisse de l'homme à la roce verte de son rêve mais ce n'était qu'un vieil homme à la barbe blanche et à la robe violette. Pourtant, c'était bizarre. Les hommes ne portaient pas de robes, d'habitude.

"Harry, Thybald." salua le viellard en faisant un signe à Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas et garda les yeux baissés. Thybald ne comprenait pas.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je vois que Harry n'a pas eu le temps de te parler de moi, c'est dommage, dit le nouvel arrivant. Je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Pourdlard."

"L'école de QUOI?! Mais..."

"Allons, vous n'allez pas me dire qu'un excellent spécimen de gothique tel que vous ignore que la magie existe réellement, n'est-ce pas?"

Encore une surprise! Thybald avait peur d'ouvrir encore la bouche.

"Pourquoi?" fut la seule chose qu'il pensa à dire, mais il trouva ça si bizarre qu'il se demanda pourquoi il avait demandé pourquoi.

"Voyez-vous, mon cher Thybald, je ne suis pas là pour vous rendre une simple visite de courtoisie, bien que j'aurais préféré cette option, continua le vieil homme. Non, je suis là pour vous faire une proposition qui je suis sûr, vous intéressera."

"Comme quoi?"

"Monsieur Thybald Cain Gryffin, dit Dumbledore en inspirant un grand coup, ça vous plairait de faire partie d'une école de sorcellerie?"

**_A suivre._**

Et voilà, j'arrête là! C'est cruel, non? XD

Reviews please!


End file.
